Ruins
by Virgo1297
Summary: Ruins:The Soul Society has fell and a new "Soul Society" has been made. Byakuya Kuchiki has made this new Society and conquers it for himself. But,he later on has a son named Takada Kuchiki who rises to the Second Division Captian at only 6 years of age.Eventually his dad's power gets to his head and Takada must stop him.(Always goes down this way hmm.Weird).


\- -Ruins- -

By:Lance Satterfield

"Can't you see that you're going to die?!"He lingered in the doorway as she ran toward him,crying.

"You are delusional like always Michi."Takada stopped her from touching him."Michi,I'm the Second Division Captain.I think i can take care of myself."But Captain i-,"Michi stopped."Alright,just don't die.""Like I'm going to do that."Takada silently walked into the arena doors,awaited by the screams of his was the son of Head Captain Byakuya Kuchiki,but he didn't know he was this famous.A announcer of the match appeared right from thin air. "Are you ready?!"nobody answered her."Are you ready?!" answered her."I'm ready."Takada decided if nobody answered her,the match wouldn't looked at him,even the said a word until he moved into the center of the arena."Ok so...I'm Soi Fon,the leader of the Stealth Force;former Second Division …you are?"Soifon looked down at him with great deal of hesitated to answer."I-I-I'm Takada Kuchiki,the son of Byakuya Kuchiki,Current Captain of the Second Division,and head of the Taoious Army of Souls."Soi Fon and the crowd looked him like he was crazy."That rat bastard?He would never be able to reach my you're his son?You are as crazy as a psychotic hog monkey!"Takada looked at her and Took one flash step to the platform that she stood on."You think so,huh?Well in that case,Make Her Bleed,Shinigami!"Soifon flew what seemed like 1,000 feet off the got up,bruised and bleeding."So that's how you want to play?Let the next player come forth!"The gates opened and he was staring at Captain Kenpachi in the face."I'm on Kenpachi's side,if you can handle that."He looked back at the gate he entered saw Michi standing against the gate border."Michi,get over here is my lieutenant and my side partner."Soifon looked at her and laughed at her."You think she can fight?I watched her before,and she can barely fight even Yachiru!"Takada looked at Michi and nodded."Blind who all see,Falconio!"Takada closed his eyes and grabbed Michi's arm;squeezing it tight."Good job Michi."She looked straight into his eyes and nodded." this is the power of the second division,huh?"Kenpachi picked himself off the ground,stumbling viciously."Soifon,use your combo."Soifon looked at him as if she didn't know what he had said." ,Ankianin!She went head first toward Takada,but only failed and got up form the ground and did it this time Takada thought he was going to have a little turned around right as she was barreling toward him;letting him catch his Takada had other plans." Torshuio."I burst of light flashed around him and he was for a moment what seemed like a hollow form,but it instead turned to a owl of golden and bronze talons was solid silver and his eyes was as blue as the knew what was going to Shunpo was able to get her behind Takada,but some damage was harmed."So you make my dad and i seem like idiots while you are up and about thinking that you're all so mighty?Well,i'll have you know that my dad is at a level you can never Captain!"She sat in fear,but Kenpachi snickered under his breath."So you think that we are never going to be able to reach you and your dad's level,huh?But i think you are going to die right where you are!"Kenpachi's sword slivered out of his japanese steel made a efforting dash at him,but he stopped in his face."So you think you are so powerful?But i'm more than you are!EH HAH!"Takada went flying into the border of the arena,scaring the audience that was sitting where he rushed to his side,waiting to find that his stomach was bleeding."Captain!Are you ok?You are bleeding from your stomach!Here let fi-,Takada kissed her on her blushing cheek."Captain i-""Michi,i love you,but don't heal my ok."Takada held her hand as he got up from his spot." Captain Byakuya Kuchiki will be furious for bringing me into the family."Takada looked down at her,with a caressing smile."Michi,i can work something i am his son.I think my mother would accept you looked at him confused."Mother?I thought your mother was is the mother that borned you?"Takada looked down at her with his sword in hand ."My mother...is Captain Hinamori."Michi stepped away from him,denying everything he said."But...no no no!"Michi fell onto the ground,crying."Uhhhhhh...Michi?Are you ok?"He stepped toward her and he put his hand on her back,trying to comfort picked herself of the ground, drying the tears from her eyes."Wha-What's wrong,Michi?Is it what i said or something i did?"Michi looked up at her."My father...is Captain Toshiro and...you and i are cousins!"She looked at him,wondering what to do found ran toward her and making her flying out of the arena."Mic-"Before he could continue his sentence,Kenpachi attacked Takada and he pireced him in the chest."Takada!"Michi ran to his side,picking his head up from the cold ground.


End file.
